


Dreaming of Us

by youcallherhephanie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Wet Dream, billy just wants some Steve action, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Billy has a wet dream about Steve.





	Dreaming of Us

Strong arms caged his body to the mattress. A firm hand held both of his above his head.

Billy squirmed under the heat of the body above him. His eyes were squeezed shut, heightening the rest of his senses.

The sound of heavy breathing from him and the boy above him, the heavy smell of sweat and lust. The _touches_. 

The boy’s unoccupied hand drifted from his thighs, up to his stomach - stripped bare of a shirt all of a sudden - to his chest where they brushed against his nipples.

Billy jerked forward into the touch, a breathy whine escaping his throat. _Fuck_.

There was a fire burning in him, a heat coiling low in his stomach. Those fingers, again, ghosted over his nipple until they pinched and Billy bucked up.

Those same fingers, moved away, higher. Billy had to stop himself from whining. They traced his jaw, moved over his chin to his lips, a whisper of a touch. 

He opened his eyes, searching for the face of the boy who’d made him so weak and desperate. Steve Harrington, too hot and perfect for description hovered above him, chest bare and dark eyes blazing with hunger.

The surprise of it shocked Billy to his core. Harrington. _Steve_. _He_ was doing this to him. The underlying feelings he’d been holding were stirring in him, and he could feel his face heat up.

Harrington cocked a brow at him, gaze darting between his eyes and lips, intent clear. He inched closer, down, to Billy.

Billy opened his mouth, tongue splayed out and closed it around the two fingers on his lip. He sucked on them, moaning into the movement, never breaking gaze with Harrington.

The boy in question stared back, eyes clouding over with lust, a soft sound escaping his lips.

Before Billy could even think to continue, Steve’s fingers were yanked out of his mouth. Their lips crashed together instead, hot and brutal and so, so _good_.

Billy opened his mouth, hot breath ghosting over Steve’s tongue as the boy traced his mouth with it. Steve’s free hand wound up into Billy’s curls, pulling and scraping against his scalp.

Billy arched into him, kissing him back intently, tongue wet with saliva and hot with need. He could feel his cock pressing against his shorts.

Harrington ground down into him, thigh between Billy’s, dick just as interested. Billy groaned at the hard length of Harrington, panting into his lips. His gaze cut into him. 

Steve pulled back to look at him for a moment, stare heavy. He glanced down at his dick before moving back up to meet Billy’s eyes. 

“_Steve_.” Billy hated the way his name came out as a whine.

Steve dived back down to lock their lips, and his free hand moved down his body to his cock. He stroked him through the thin fabric of his shorts, grunting into Billy’s lips.

Billy tried to move his hands, to touch Steve, clutch at him as he pulled out gasps and moans from him. Steve held on tighter to his hands, slipped the other into the waistband of his shorts as he began stroking him off, gentle yet firm.

Billy shuddered against him, Steve beginning to trail bites and kisses down his jaw and neck.

“Steve, I’m not- I’m not gonna last much longer-” he cut himself off with a cry as Steve jerked him faster.

He panted, arching into the touches. He moaned Steve’s name, grunted curses, and tried to pull the boy back into a rough kiss.

Steve pulled away before he could, staring down at him, head tilted. A smirk dusted his face as his eyes traced his features.

“Come for me, Billy.”

He awoke with a start, legs tangled in his sheets, a moan lodged in his throat. He could feel the slick wetness of his come along his legs.

Billy groaned quietly to himself, combing his hand through his hair, flopping back into his pillow.

“_Fuck_.”


End file.
